1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital image processing apparatus and a method of operating the apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a digital image processing apparatus which can calculate and display a color distribution chart of a displayed image and change colors of the displayed image into optimized colors, and a method of operating the apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
When photographing an object, a digital image processing apparatus adjusts a white balance by focusing on the object observed by the naked eye or adjusts the colors of an image to colors selected by a user so as to obtain a desired image.
Since the colors of a famous painting or photograph may be well-harmonized, a viewer of these may likely have the impression that the painting or picture is harmonious. However, there are many users that may lack a technical knowledge of color schemes, and if the colors of a real image to be photographed are not well harmonized, it is difficult for such users to take a photograph of an image with harmonious coloring.